movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Do The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey/Trailer
Transcript *(AiAi appears) *Chorus: AiAi the Monkey, AiAi the Monkey. *Narrator: For the first time, in a feature length cartoon... *(Thomas O'Malley appears) *Narrator: All your favorite AiAi characters. Share all their enchanting adventures. *(Pongo bumps AiAi free) *Narrator: Share all their enchanting adventures. In Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels's Productions... *(Tommy and Tallulah open the door) *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Do The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey. *(AiAi arrives) *Narrator: It's everyone's favorite bedtime story brought to life. *Hopparoo: Stop all that singing and stamping and dancing and-- (gets bumped and falls down) *(some balloons fly around and hiss) *AiAi: Tails! *Tails: Silly old monkey. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. That's why I'm a squirrel. *Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Which is how I'm a cat. *Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. *Griffer Feist: I'm Griffer Feist. But call me Griff if you'd like to. *Tyler: I'm Tyler. *Ryan: I'm Ryan. *Ian: I'm Ian. *Alvin: I'm Alvin. *Kidney: I'm Kidney Rich. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Lillian: Lillian. *Stephenie: Stephenie. *Rocky: I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon. But you can call me Rocky. *Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Natane: I'm Natane Whotter. *Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill Billies. *Danny: We're the Cuties. Danny. *Einstein: Einstein. *Stanz: And Stanz. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. *Serena: I'm Serena Magical. The prettiest magician in the world. *Ed: Anyway, I'm Ed. *Edd: I'm Double Dee. Also known as Edd. *Eddy: I'm Eddy. *Sandy: I'm Stephen's crush, Sandy. *Slappy: I'm his aunt, Slappy. *Courage: I'm Courage. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Cow: I'm Cow. *Chicken: I'm Chicken. *Weasel: I am Weasel. *Baboon: I'm I.R. Baboon. *Ricky: I'm Ricky. *Stacey: I'm Stacey. *Mom: I'm Ricky and Stacey's Mother. *Dad: And I'm Ricky and Stacey's Father. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. At your service. *Anais: Queen Anais. With pleasure. *Darwin: I'm Darwin. *Atomic Betty: I'm Betty Barrett. *Sparky: I'm Sparky. *X-5: I'm X-5. *Hector: I am Hector Con Carne. (winks) *Stomach: I'm his Stomach. *(Boskov nods) *Dr. Ghastly: I'm Dr. Ghastly. *General Skarr: I'm General Skarr. *Tennessee: I'm Tennessee Tuxedo. *Chumley: I'm Chumley Walrus. *Sunil: We're the Littlest Pet Shop Characters. *Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends Characters. *Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and this is my club, The Ham Hams. (the Ham Hams bow down) *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Kirby: Kirby. *(Crash chatters) *Aku-Aku: That's Crash, who only chatters, and I'm Aku-Aku. *Judy: Judy Hopps. *Nick: Nick Wilde. *Doc: I'm Doc. *Bashful: I'm Bashful. *Sleepy: (yawns) I'm Sleepy. *Sneezy: And I'm Sneezy. But I sneeze. *Happy: I'm Happy and this is Dopey. He doesn't talk and never tried. *Grumpy: And ha! I'm Grumpy. *Taran: I'm Taran. *Princess Eilonwy: I'm Princess Eilonwy. *Fflewddur: I'm Fflewddur Fflam. *Gurgi: I'm Gurgi. *Stephen Squirrelsky: And this baby skunk is Bradley. *Woody: Yep. I'm Woody. *Buzz Lightyear: And I'm Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. (bows down) *Marie: I'm Marie. *Berlioz: Berlioz. *Toulouse: And I'm Toulouse. *Chorus: Hip, Hip, Hooray for AiAi The Monkey. *Narrator: It's Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Do The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey. It's... *Thomas O'Malley: Right! Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels